loremname_not_determinedfandomcom-20200214-history
In the beginning
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Lore In the beginning there was nothing but a distant void across the cosmos. Matter did exist at this point, but there were only subatomic particles that created nothing. However, in this vast nothingness, there existed a cluster of matter that wandered the universe, slowly growing. At first the size of a small rock, the cluster had eventually collected enough matter to grow to the size of a planet. The planetary mass had begun to condense, and react, creating more and more energy. The energy of the cluster had created heat and grew hotter and hotter until it glowed like the sun in our sky. From the cluster the first god was born. This god was everything, the only being in existence. Lost, confused, scared, and alone, this god had searched aimlessly for anything else in this blackness. The god had learned after eons of solitude that it had the ability to manipulate the subatomic matter around it, creating anything it wished. With this new-found ability, it created a divine net and soared through the void, collecting all the matter it could find, until it filled the net. Using the matter in the net, it had attempted to create another being in its own image, but every it did this, the being would be born without any sentience, and was just a shell. Eventually the god had successfully created the second being of existence. Exited by its creation, the god went to touch the being. As the god’s fingers felt the skin of the being, it started to wither and die. Horrified, the god tried desperately to save this being by any means. The god had taken its own face to sacrifice itself to heal the being and using the matter of creation that encompassed its body, the god had healed the being, who became the second god. After a long time of learning to communicate to one another, the two gods had named each other: the first god was named Donus, and the second god was named Fenra. They were both learned to understand that Donus was no longer able to create after Fenra was first created, and instead could only strip away life unless he was to sacrifice a part of himself. Sympathizing with Donus, Fenra had learned from his mistakes and had begun to create the stars in the sky, the planets and life on a world that they named Lorem. Donus sacrificed four more parts of his essence and lent to Fenra, so that others would be created. Their first born, Sol, had the ability to manipulate the stars in the sky. Gor was the second child, who had an aggressive behavior that had influenced the creatures of Fenra’s creation. Lor was given the ability to manipulate the planets and created landscapes for the creatures to roam. The last child, named Lux, inherited a sample of the matter of creation and used it to create physics, adaptation, and magic, to help the creatures develop on the planet of Lorem. With magic and a small dose of the matter of creation, Lux and Sol used the power of the stars to create more gods. Lina, Kin, Misha, and Dina were all born of the magic of Lux and Sol, as the first goddess after Fenra. Lina of the Moon courted with Sol and gave birth to Mith, goddess of the sky. Kin and Gor had given birth to Section heading Write the second section of your page here.